hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate Ayasaki
Ayasaki Hayate is the main protagonist and current butler of the Sanzen'in family, working to support his parents' bad habits since the age of nine, always moving from job to job due as his employers later discover that he is underage. The experience gained does mean, however, that he of all characters possesses the most extensive practical knowledge as to how the world operates. Due to his parents increasingly bad habit and debts, they abandon him as repayment for organ to pay off the debts from the Yakuza and Hayate has abandon to home as Yakuza found him. With not many choices left to him, Hayate conspired to kidnap someone to get ransom money. He found a girl, Nagi Sanzen'in, and told her that he would kidnap her. However, Nagi mistook his words for his confession of love, and later he was employed as Nagi's new butler. In the beginning of the story he often mentioned Nello and Patrasche from the novel A Dog of Flanders and compared his miserable situation to the characters' life. Hayate was named Hayate because his parents wanted him to run like a "gust of wind (Hayate)" from debt collectors. He had endless badluck which is his most special trait and the driven force of comedy in this story , probably because of the Stone of Midas or King's Jewel that Mikado Sanzenin gave him. Family Hayate's dad refuses to get employed, while his mother is a compulsive gambler, and the whereabouts of Hayate's older brother, who is not named, are unknown. It is unclear that Hayate's brother will be showed, however at some point in the Manga there's a mysterious young man besides Yukariko Sanzenin whom marries her and later reconized as Nagi' father. It is unknown whether he is Hayate's brother or not. Hayate remembers him as a kind person who always took care of him when his parents are absent and is the motivation of Hayate to become like him as a kind person and gentle and never leaving people in need. He is the one who told Hayate to apologize to Athena after he met him just after he left Athena's castle, regretting his words towards her. Background As a butler, he is capable to doing any chores and houseworks such as cleaning, cooking, washing, agriculture and he is also capable of understanding Nagi's strange behavior but not including her feelings towards him. He cares for his master well being and condition and will always help her when she is in need and serious problem or by helping her to repair her Hikikomori lifestyle by encouraging her to join extracurricular activities and have many friend. Besides being a Butler, he is also an expert "combat butler", due to his experience, superhuman strength, reflexe, reaction, speed and stamina plus durability. Hayate defeated many enemies and other butlers in Hakuou Academy and he is capable of dodging attacks from Hinagiku and ballistic weaponry. Although he is an expert in butler work and combat, his poor empathy is always troubling him (one of his source of badluck). He always misunderstands the feelings of people around him and Nagi's feelings towards him, because of this he always get a punch or two. This is probably because of his innocent personality and inexperience with girl's thoughts and feelings. Despite of that he always tend to attract other girls (Hinagiku and Ayumu for example) mainly because of his kind, considerate and attractive personality. He once demonstrated a skilled use of fire-arms (capable of wielding a HK MG3 single-handed) and is essentially invincible with physical prowess far surpassing any normal human being (Hayate once parried a sword thrust easily with just two fingers and in Volume 8 revealed that doing over 350 one-finger push-ups is part of his daily routine since he was little, among other displays of his strength). At the end of volume six, Hayate manages to create an ultimate technique called Hayate no Gotoku (Like the wind). Hayate sees Nagi as a child, but has a crush on the more mature Maria. In chapter 156 it is revealed that he sleeps three hours a day: studying until 2am, waking up at 5am (the reason he gets up at 5 is that he thinks it would be unwise to wake up after Maria has done so). People like Nagi and Maria always tend to cause him trouble by cross-dressing him into a maid or something else because he looks like a girl. He has a 'poor' face. However, his smile tends to attract people, like what the 'voice from the sky' said. According to Hata, His name is inspired from the "normally wind that blows but calming people's heart , Note: Hayate no Gotoku literally translated to "Like a gust of wind". History Around ten years ago, he met someone dressed as santa. That person told him to "work hard, for those who are honest have the last laugh" this became his way of life. One day, he was accused of stealing his classmate's money. Feeling depressed, he ran away after learning that his father had been stealing the money and tripped and fell down in Royal Garden. After that, he met Athena Tennos, became her butler, and fell in love with her. She is the cause for Hayate's superhuman/Gundam-like strength , because she reinforced him with some kind of magics to enhance his strength. However he had fight with her because hayate' parents sells the ring that Athena supposed to give him to wear together when they're grown up , resulting of him being exiled form the castle by her . Hayate still regret about that incident in his fight with athena , and promised that he will work hard and never give up to earn money and if he ever meet her again that he will say sorry to her. In his turning on 16 , Hayate's parents have bankrupt and sold their son to the supposedly "A group of Good man" for a debt of 150 Million Yen . Hayate manages to outrun them and ended up in the central park , there he meets a girl named Sanzenin Nagi and saves her from two guys who are trying to seduce her. Honestly, after seeing her, Hayate want to kidnap her for a ransom but she took his word as a confession of love, resulting in a misunderstanding between them. After the encounter with Maria , Nagi is kidnapped by other group and Hayate manages to save her by outrun them with bicycle but as the result He is badly wounded . As a gratitude she took in Hayate as her personal Butler in place for her previous butler , Himegami. Awaken , Hayate meets Nagi and she tells her that he already tooked in as her butler. Happily enough, Hayate Ayasaki make a promise that he will help and protect her in any case by being her personal Butler( but forgot to tell her that he actually want to kidnap her at first). while after he just positioned as a butler , he is kidnapped by the group of Good persons and brought to the Tokyo harbor to be selled for his organs , but a person (Nagi in disguise) named Mask the money saves him by giving Hayate' debts back to them. After that , his current status is now Butler-in-Debt because of his' debt to return to his master. After he met Mikado , he obtain a small stone called King's Jewel that capable to bring any of person to serious badluck ( a test), and as the result he had more strange experience and endless badluck in his life , probably because that stone is the source of Hayate' badluck. In chapter Radical Dreamers , Hayate is sended to the past to protect Nagi is who still in her childhood, as will fullfilling his promise to protecting her in the past and the future. As the story develops and many encounter with other characters around him , Hayate still realizes about his regret in past' event with Athena. On the trip to the Mykonos Island , Greeks , Hayate met Athena again for the second time on her castle' garden but defeated by her new butler Machina and expelled from the castle without athena remembering about him. But in truth, Athena still remembers about his experience and memories about hayate as she feels embarassed after she locked himself in her room. Hayate who still regret about her , finally went to the castle with the support from Hinagiku whom finally he tells that he actually loves her (Athena). In the Castle' garden , he is utterly defeated by Machina once again and badly wounded but Athena saves and treat him in her room. In the castle he fights with Athena after awakened with the supports from Isumi and Sakuya but three of them are powerless in front of her ' Spirit Powers. Athena wants the stone that Mikado Sanzenin gave him, and Isumi realizes that stone must be destroyed for the sake of peace of world, much to hayate anger. After a small fight between them, she gave him two choice to chose : destroy the stone to save Athena but Nagi will lost her states and money, or keeping the stone safe but as the result the spirit' evil energies will merge with Athena. Much to Hayate despair and confusion between the two choice, either save his master or saviour. Finally , Nagi realizes Hayate' state and destroy the stone intently as she feels that "thing" is troubling him ( the stone ) and tells him that "It's fine, You will protect me forever weither in the future or the past". Hayate finally realizes his choice and decided to protect her master and as the butler' duty to save Athena and not disappointing her. Hayate embark to the castle with Isumi as companion , but Isumi lost and captured in Athena' hands and challanges Hayate in a one on one fight to save Isumi and free her' state from the evil spirit. Although Hayate manage to regain her human side for a little, but the spirit is shown still controlling Athena' heart. Alter Ego Hermione Ayasaki Hermione was the disguise for Hayate when he was being cursed by a doll (in episode 11-12 of Season 2 and chapters 92-96). Because of this Izumi Segawa butler and brother, Kotetsu Segawa fell in love with him. In addition to looking poor and seedy, Hayate can also appear to be extremely feminine. He has a girlish face and is good at housework such as cooking and cleaning, which are usually thought to be work for women; he is also very modest and sensitive, all of which contribute to others' perception of him as feminine. This has led to him being forced to wear girls' clothing or cosplay in feminine outfits such as nekomimi, a maid and so on. Both Tama and Klaus have fallen for Hayate when he wears girls' clothing. Later on, this female alter-ego is given a name: Ayasaki Hermione , which is probably a reference to the main heroine of the Harry Potter series. Ayasaki Hermione has officially "appeared" once in each season of the anime (officially meaning whenever Hayate lies by saying his name is Ayasaki Hermione in order to hide the fact he was unintentionally cross-dressing at that time. He has been forced to cross-dress at other times, but he is not referred to by his alter-ego's name on these occasions). However, in recent Hayate no Gotoku manga popularity polls, it was seen that there are votes for two different characters, one being Ayasaki Hermione, the other being Hayate dressed as female. Trivia *Hayate makes a cameo appearance in Zettai Karen Children, same studio who produce Hayate no Gotoku, with Nagi in episode 9 and 26. Tama also appears with Hayate in episode 18. Category:Characters